


Survival and Settling

by CustardCreamies, prost_girl



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 11:22:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10830249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies, https://archiveofourown.org/users/prost_girl/pseuds/prost_girl
Summary: Francois Cevert survives his accident and decides he wants to settle down. Trust Helen and Jackie to get involved.





	Survival and Settling

Francois survived his accident. He survived it by the skin of his teeth, but he survived it. He did, however, have to stop racing. He just wasn’t strong enough. He had the strength in his legs to walk, but not much more. He certainly couldn’t drive anymore. Once he was released from Hospital, he spent some time living with the Stewarts. It was Helen who had offered, and Francois had readily accepted. Francois was worried about living on his own after the accident. It had taken so much out of him he worried that he may not be able to fend for himself. He couldn’t accept Helen’s offer fast enough when it came along. They hadn’t told Jackie that Francois was coming to stay for a while, and it was a welcome surprise when he turned up at the door.  
“Francois! What are you doing here?” Jackie said, surprised to see the young Frenchman outside his house.  
“Helen said I could come and stay for a while” Francois replied. Jackie just raised his eyebrows and muttered something about his ‘brilliant wife’ before letting Francois in. They entered the house, and Jackie took Francois’ bags up to what would become his room while the Frenchman said hello to Helen and the boys. 

“Thank you for letting me stay, Jackie” Francois said, when they found a moment alone.   
“Oh, it’s no problem. How are you doing?” the Scotsman replied. Francois replied that he was doing ok, and broke the news that he couldn’t race anymore. Jackie hugged his young friend sympathetically but quickly added  
“Maybe it’s for the best. At least this way you can’t kill yourself racing”. Francois nodded at this, and added that he’d rather be alive and not racing than have killed himself doing what he loved. 

 

Later that evening, once the boys had been put to bed and read a story by their Uncle Francois, they settled down in the sitting room. Francois saw it as his moment to talk to Helen and Jackie about his plans.   
“I.. I think I would like to settle down. Y’know, find a nice girl and get married. My accident reminded me just how short life can be”  
“Well” Helen started. She had had an idea, and Jackie could see this.   
“I think that is a marvellous idea” Jackie finished. Francois smiled, glad that his friends approved of his idea.  
“Y’know Francois, I think I knew just the woman” Helen said after a few minutes. Jackie and Francois simply raised their eyebrows at each other before encouraging Helen to tell Francois all about this mystery woman.

\------------------------

Lana Lesley was Helen’s cousin. She had grown up in England, whereas Helen had been brought up in Scotland. They looked quite alike, but not enough for Francois to feel like he was dating Helen’s doppelganger. This was one of the first things Helen made sure Francois knew about her. Lana was very interested in motorsport, and was always at the British Grand Prix to support Jackie. Lana had even been lucky enough to be at Monza to see Jackie’s first Formula 1 win in 1965. She had, however, never run into Francois.   
“Helen, I don’t need you to set me up on a date” Lana had protested. She made sure her cousin was completely clear about how fine Lana was on her own thank you very much.   
“No, I know you don’t but I want to” Helen had replied. She told Lana all about Francois and how depressed he was about having to give up racing. Lana felt sorry for the Frenchman, even though she’d never met him… somehow. On race weekends, Helen assured her, Francois and Jackie were joined at the hip. Eventually Lana gave in, and agreed to have dinner with the Stewarts and Francois. She was looking forward to seeing her nephews Mark and Paul again, and she was a little bit excited to meet Francois. From what she’d heard, and the photos she’d seen, Francois seemed like a nice man and was quite attractive. At least Helen was trying to set her up with somebody attractive.


End file.
